Countless Americans enjoy riding motorcycles. The feeling of freedom and pure exhilaration while cruising the countryside with the wind in your hair is a passion enjoyed by many. And, as with most passions humans have, they are constantly looking for ways to improve upon them. To this end, many people customize their motorcycles by adding accessories or painting them, but these options quickly fade into a sea of others doing the same thing. Also, there are many who are looking to customize their motorcycle, but do not want to impact the re-sale value when the time comes to sell it. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a motorcycle can be modified or customized in an eye-catching manner, but also in a manner which is easy and reversible as well.